runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Mr. Garrison
RE: Edit to Falador Parade Mr. Garrison, It looks as if someone has already edited my chapter. Oh, I just checked the history, and it's you. Okay then! I'll soon start on Gielinor Uncut too. I've got questions, though. Will the Gielinor Uncut series have each group of characters in different universes or not? And when is it set? Thanks! --Fegaxeyl 16:32, 18 August 2008 (UTC) (w00t! f1rst p0st!) :I saw a pic of Guthix once, and he was a big floating skull. Its actually going to be Guthix, not a manifestation, and its quite important to my plotline. I only planned on him appearing for half the episode anyway. Arnie 17:37, 18 August 2008 (UTC) I don't think that'll be a problem, but I'll need to use Tarqunder a bit. 13:12, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Hold it... I'm confused... Why does Tarqinder go back in instead of following everyone else to Ardogune? 13:23, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :I've removed the sword-fight scene, since you're kinda right. That big chunk of writing has been saved elsewhere, and ready to be pasted into the next episode - is that alright? I just can't resist an epic sword-fight... Arnie 13:56, 20 August 2008 (UTC) I'd be happy with writing for Mother Mallum. I had no real plans for her - she was just a pawn in Sharkros' plan. Arnie 18:51, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you. I'm twelve today, and I got three books and four DVDs (I don't bother with consoles etc.) and I've been to a popular museum. This has been a brilliant day. As I told Ugozima, Normal sevice will be resumed shortly. Andrew 22:06, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, same here. In a couple of weeks, I have to give in coursework on Jane Eyre (which I haven't done, cuz I hate the book). I'll probably still be active even then, but I 'spose only time will tell. GU is going fine, with Fegaxeyl and Ugozima writing for it, but I'll have to ask around for more writers. Arnie 08:11, 22 August 2008 (UTC) You're from London? Have you heard of the Imperial War Museum? There are two, one in London and one in Manchester. That was the museum I went to yesterday. The Nationality Register works! Andrew 09:42, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :First year, actually. Arnie 15:59, 22 August 2008 (UTC) I haven't had my SATS results either *points at evil corrupt government*, and I prefer Guthix as a floating skull, because I remember thats the first pic I ever saw of him. Arnie 16:35, 22 August 2008 (UTC) V??? So far, VIA is going nicely. So why don't we, after it is finished, have a VEW3? (V???) It could be called the Voyages trilogy, and could conclude some storylines left by VIA. I plan on having another cliff-hanger, but what do you think? Andrew 13:46, 22 August 2008 (UTC) P.S. If you don't want to do it I might - like I did with RAO. Well, as you may know (from the SB), The Assassin seals the gap between realities at the end of VIA using a method I won't disclose. I've thought of an enemy for V???, and they will try and rip the world apart for their own, sinister scheme. Possible names: *Voyage Through Destruction (VTD) *Voyage Across Realities (VAR) *Voyage Under the World (VAtW) Andrew 19:03, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Think about reality. If you told a Tudor you would one day be able to fly around the world and travel into space, you would A'', be laughed at and probably ''B, hung. Time progresses. In 169, Gielinor is stuck in the Dark Ages. All it needed was a little push (courtesy of Alienkind) and it would begin to flourish. I have technologically advanced socioties that have hidden, mainly due to being mis-understood and/or persecuted. So it would eventually grow in technology naturally, but aliens speed it up. Andrew 19:39, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Proposition Mr. Garrison, Hi! This is my first chance at some proper writing here. I've just had an idea - although there's the Sea Life Army and all that, Hecate has, underground, her zombie army. Could we organise a huge battle with some grand teleother spell to summon the zombies for the finale? That would be cool. Tell me what you think! --Fegaxeyl 16:59, 22 August 2008 (UTC) NotSS Excuse my French, but what the hell is up with Dancus and Raef in the last scene? I don't want Dancus to be tossed around like a ragdoll, as if he is your character. Excuse me if I'm wrong, be he's a creation of mine, so I should be controlling his whereabouts, no? I don't mind you writing dialogue for my characters but if you're writing a plotline for my character without my permission, I'm not very pleased. At all; period. 17:06, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :Sorry about that, I didn't read your recent edit too throughly... You didn't have to go to the trouble of removing all that stuff, but it doesn't matter now. I restored it. Again, I'm sorry; I guess my speed-reading skills need a little dusting up. 17:29, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :Lobstorr's dead - that will be mentioned sometime later. I like Guthix as a tentacled floating skull coz it reminds me of Cthulu. In the finale, I'm gonna write a scene where Sharkros taunts Tony, like Davros taunts the Doctor, and reminds him of the deaths of his friends. I read that portal of life article - and I will use that in Gielinor Uncut. The sea life think they're doing justice, because the humans killed billions of their kind, and the sea life will only kill those who stand in their way - any remaining people will be used for other sinister reasons. I have decided the fate of Sharkros, and I wish not to spoil it for anyone. Is volume three about the volcano, by any chance? Veedi's cliffanger? Arnie 17:36, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Off topic, have you seen The Dark Knight yet? I did today, and it was awesome. If you haven't, I recommend it. Arnie 18:01, 22 August 2008 (UTC) The Oracles smithed him that metal casing, and gave him a few powers. Anyway, Fort Avias was only slightly based on the Valiant (being a fortress in the sky), and I believe I invented the Red Mist before Silence in the Library was aired. The Madphibian is more like the Joker or Gollum than Dalek Caan, and I don't know why you think the TzHaar are like the Sontarans - is it because of the TzHaar-Hah line? Sharkros is probably the only Whoniverse-like thing in Gielinor, and I wouldn't let the finale become like The Stolen Earth/ Journey's End anyway. Arnie 19:07, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Thats a good idea - it would make more space. Arnie 19:14, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Well, I'd better get drawing then! Arnie 19:22, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. I've used it, and it sounds a lot better than whatever I had. Don't forget, in Defending Kingdoms, I still have the Metallian V Tarqinder fight scene to put in. Does Mark Theobald still use magic? Arnie 12:50, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Too bad there isn't a UK NHD, huh? Ah well. Actually, my one friend got second in the nation when he competed last year. 21:05, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah; we're pretty much all envious; but he's a nice guy. He and his team got 500 bucks (269 quid), but there were three of them so they had to split it between them, so they each got $166 (89 quid and 31 pence). Plus, he got this real snazzy trophy. And, the first and third places also got won by people in our district. In fact, Kutztown has won more awards at nationals than any other district in the nation. Not to brag, tho ;). 21:16, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::Well, school just started today so I'm not so "deep in" yet, but I'm hoping to do an iMovie documentary on Isaac Singer. You know, the inventor of the modern sewing machine, and overall kickstart of the Industrial Revolution. I didn't want do something obvious like Hitler or George Washington, because everyone does those. Trust me, my friend says there were at least 20 were at least twenty Washington a/o Lincoln exhibits at regionals last year. My mom, who is an avid seamstress, suggested Isaac Singer. Not like that's coincidental ;). 21:50, 25 August 2008 (UTC) I wouldn't make a page on Sea life attack yet, for the full scale invasion hasn't happened yet... Arnie 09:37, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Hey Mr. G. Just wanted to say that since Raef and Dancus are in Ardougne, I give you permission to use Dancus any way you want, providing I may edit your written dialogue freely; and vice versa. 00:25, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Metallian will be in Falador, overseeing the slug invasion. Tony, Tarq, Mark and Sharkros could meet up. And that idea of the world being off-guard is a good idea. In SotS, that would be the perfect time for those 3 to meet Sharkros. Ok, but I'm going away tomorrow, and will be active the next day. Arnie 20:04, 27 August 2008 (UTC) From BBC archives... Mr. Garrison, Check out the image in the top-right here: http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/technology/7575902.stm Surfing round BBC news, I found this article about gold-farmers, investigated, and found the image! Aren't I clever? Here's another, older article I found as well, amongst many others that generates hits for RuneScape: http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/technology/7090490.stm A radio report on BBC Radio 4 from over a year ago. http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio4/factual/thinkingallowed/thinkingallowed_20070307.shtml --Fegaxeyl 09:00, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Volume Names Since Gielinor seems to be like a book series (volumes, chapters), how about names for the volumes? I can suggest some, like Shaken to the Core, referring to the economy crash and Zamorakian invasion, and the second one Sorrow of the Seas. What do you think? Arnie 09:23, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Hi. I am going to write for Defending Kingdoms but I can't find where Bruce currently is. Could you tell me, and who he currently is? Also I had an idea of, instead of using Hecate's army, Bruce and Hecate use the Red Mist instead - although I'm not sure whether or not that idea will come into fruition. Have you seen my Wiki's Birthday Awards proposal? On a completely different topic, when you said to Toa that everyone is so different from London, less than 18 months ago I lived in Newham in East London, very close to the Olympic construction site. --Fegaxeyl 15:43, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :I forgot to tell you earlier, but last Thursday, I was in London. I went there for the day, it was a 2 hour journey, had to go on the hot crowded Underground and I got pooed on by some stupid bird. Went to the aquariam, Movieum, London Eye and Hamleys. Arnie 16:29, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Well, I enjoyed the trip. I especially liked the Movieum, because it has Daleks and Stormtroopers inside. I remember seeing a great white shark in the London aquariam once, so many years ago... they must have removed it for some reason. Arnie 16:41, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Yes, it was the central line. I'm not a big fan on classic Doctor Who, although I did like The Dalek Invasion of Earth. I also have all the new series DVDs, but I'm missing the one with K9 on the cover, Voyage of the Damned and the lastest two released. Arnie 16:53, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, Mr Garrison. I'm setting up a scene in DK so you can continue with your Keldagrim idea. Thanks! Sounds fine. You made a couple typos, so I'll fix those: but I'm not sure about one of them. Did you mean to have Raef say 'platta?' I'm going to change it, but you can revert if you want. 23:10, 30 August 2008 (UTC) It's currently in the putt-putt-putt stage, mainly because it's only been the first week of school, and that's why I have all this time to contribute to the wiki. But, right now I'm on Labor Day vacation, or as I like to call it: Laborcation! 00:45, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, Mr. G. I just wanted to ask you to please not end Defending Kingdoms too short of notice, because Feg and I still have a crossover to finish up, which I intend to do in DK. Thanks! 14:37, 31 August 2008 (UTC) I know that this might b3 a littl3 disast3rous, but could I p3rhaps hav3 p3rmission to mov3 my stori3s into Gi3linor Uncut? (Pl3as3 not3, th3 s3cond vow3l of th3 alphab3t is malfunctioning on my comput3r. This should 3xplain th3 partial l33t sp3ak.) I'll try and g3t this thing fix3d and th3n I'll mov3 it. Andrew 21:47, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Mr G. Way, way up at the top of this subtitle TED mentioned having names for the volumes Gielinor. Well, I have some ideas, which I am certainly keen to show you: Volume 1: The World at Its Knees, and Volume 2: The Ocean's Fury. Tell me what you think. All your base are belong to I! 23:41, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Aye, I am. Like you said yourself, Gielinor can be time-consuming, and I either don't have the attention span or cant fin the time to plan everything out. GU will get rid of all deadlines and allow me to relax. (I'm on a different computer now - any messages I write on my own computer at the moment will use 3 for Ee). It's going to be quite complicated, but I'm sure it's possible. Andrew 16:20, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Gielinor Uncut I've decided that I'll make my own series, a prelude to the events in the role-plays. It completely cuts out deadlines and I can work t my own pace. Thank you for letting me write in your series, Andrew 16:30, 4 September 2008 (UTC). I noticed that you said you watched Mock the Week and Have I Got News For You. Love them shows! And I have to agree Frankie Boyle would make a far better - and funnier - PM than Brown! --Fegaxeyl 15:57, 5 September 2008 (UTC) VIA That's cool and all, but have you told ToaBionicle? He's more interested in the Voyages trilogy than me :P Arnie 12:09, 6 September 2008 (UTC) About Zarseus' Images I've warned him, and he has a new member as well. Its not really vandalism - unless he puts a rude or offensive picture, which I doubt. If he does it again, he will get more than a warning. Arnie 09:26, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :I removed the image-adding link from some infoboxes, and I also gave him a recommendation, I hope he doesn't does that again, he is really acting in good faith. 17:12, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :Actually, Sharkros has trained many seagulls as spies for him. Arnie 19:12, 16 September 2008 (UTC) How do you mean? Arnie 14:15, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :Only select few have been trained, so there is a divide. Don't forget, sharks eat fish as well - although, at the moment, their main food source are humans. Arnie 15:47, 17 September 2008 (UTC) I'm always ready, and he has already been captured. You make the first move. Arnie 15:09, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. I'll write it soon. Arnie 14:24, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Sure. I think Sharkros is going to start to reveal himself right at the end, because the next episode mainly dwells on his revealing, and his plot to awaken Guthix. I'm fine with you writing parts for "The Claws of Sharkros". The Gnomish prince? He might die. Anyway, I've just added an extention to my latest part, and I have a message for you at the end of it. Arnie 18:03, 29 September 2008 (UTC) lol! Mr. Garrison... I checked the Special:Editcount page, and it seems that with your edit on Jigo's talk you've crossed the threshold of... 1337 edits! Congratulations! In your honor, I've decided to make you this. Just copy and paste it unto your userpage! 7hi$ \_/$3r h4$ /\/\4d3 1337+ 3di7$. Adiós, amigo. ¡Tengo que llegar a la escuela! You snagged a plethora of awards in World's Adventures! I hereby award you... Image:Worlds2nd.png|2nd place! Image:Worldsfunny.png|Most Humorous! Image:Worldsgrammar.png|Best Grammatically! Image:Worldslongest.png|Longest! Image:Worldsnpcs.png|Best Use of Real NPCs! 23:02, 13 September 2008 (UTC) My Gielinor Plot Mr. Garrison, Sorry for the recent inactivity on the wiki, I've recently got a new game which I've been waiting for for three years! Understandably I've played lots of it. Now, I've returned to the wiki, although it might be a long time until I start posting at full strength again. In any case, I slapped on a bit about Vadas, Bruce and Hecate onto the end of Silence of the Seas to set up their plotlines - and yes, they will be going to Lumbridge. If everything goes as I plan it Bruce controls a contingent of the Misthalin Army resulting in a full out Battle Royale! On another note, who will be taking control of Ugo's characters in light of his terrible accident? --Fegaxeyl 08:24, 5 October 2008 (UTC) As far as I was aware, Bruce was still with Raef and the others. Ugo had Hecate and Vadas teleport to Keldagrim - not specifically the Trade Octagon. Bruce was waiting outside the Octagon and saw the flash from their teleportation in the city. He ventured into the city, not into the Octagon, met up with them, and from there they teleported. Does that clear it up? If there are any holes in the continuity please notify me! --Fegaxeyl 16:30, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :Okay, that makes sense. The problem is, it leaves reams of the story without Bruce doing anything. If he's with Raef and the others, then at least he's doing something, if not necessarily being mentioned. Perhaps we could retcon Bruce coming along. --Fegaxeyl 15:16, 6 October 2008 (UTC) I think you're being way too picky here. I won't remove Vallance, for I will use him again soon, but I've changed the scene so he doesn't die. Add the Kumthalatta bit if you wish - he's been cornered by two serpents at the moment, so he may need to fight his way out. And I need the potion bit to stay, because many of its ingredients have been referenced in previous chapters, and its how I prefer Guthix to be summoned. Guthix's role in this? You're just gonna have to wait a bit for that to be answered. 17:49, 5 October 2008 (UTC) PS About King Roald. He was never evil in the first place. Remember, he was partially hypnotised, and was told that Sharkros could make him a god. And he's not dead, for he escaped. If someone very powerful went up to you and said he could make you a god, I'm sure you'd jump at the chance. 17:54, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Guthix? God of balance and peace? Rampage? I would never dream of it. I aplogise as well, for I forgot about Kumthalatta all together. Anyway, last night I thought of my own story arc that shall span into future Gielinor volumes. Technically, it already started in The Claws of Sharkros. I don't want to spoil anything else, but I will give you two clues. The first clue is one word; Rock. And here's the next; noticed how I've killed off most of my characters in vol 2? Arnie 14:15, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Can I just clear up a few things... I would like you to make V??? as you are the creator of the Trilogy. Are you fine with that? Andrew 16:07, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Meh... crappish. I'm on crutches and as such it's hard to move around, especially because both of my legs are in casts. The only reason why I chose crutches was because I refused to be wheelchair bound. I'm typing with one hand as well, which is really annoying. And now I have a sinus infection! Ahh...life. 20:12, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Many thanks. Now I must go flush my sinuses with saline. Don't ask. 23:07, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :Sure, good idea. I'll have Claws of Sharkros finished by the weekend. The evil dude 14:28, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Ok. The evil dude 08:56, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the idea for TFE! I might have to credit you for that one... As for Avvarocka 177 and Morytania... I dunno. Reviving two series on hiatus might get a little messy. I think it'd be more efficient if we just merged them into one. It's your call; I'll go with whatever you wanna do. Thanks, again! 11:28, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :Don't forget about Kumthalatta's death scene in Claws. The evil dude 18:22, 19 October 2008 (UTC) I don't have to change the location - Bruce and co could liberate Lumbridge, couldn't they? The same sea life forces will be attacking Draynor as well. Sharkros will leave for Falador sometime during the chapter (just thought you'd like to know). The evil dude 14:33, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Actually I'm intending to retcon in the fact that Bruce was in Falador but teleported to Keldagrim after hearing the others went there (or something along those lines). --Fegaxeyl 15:15, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :The red mist have left Varrock, so its safe. And Lumbridge has been sieged, only a few soliders killed, and the whales have left to bring down Port Sarim, so I'd say the Feg's characters have a fair chance against a few sharks, dolphins and whatever. The evil dude 17:49, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Well, I don't know even! I never bothered to make up a reason how. But I guess I could do it on the fly. As we know, Dancus' powers (precognition, telekinesis, and now thermokinesis) are all based upon his life force. When he demonstrates his abilities, they drain his life force. Before I explain the rest, you have to understand something: everything emits an energy field. Dancus then connects his life force with the energy field and manipulates it. This then explains his powers! 19:59, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :Not the way I think. Before I start... are you familiar with the laws of thermodynamics? If you aren't, then read up. Let's focus on the third law: it says that you can't reach absolute zero, correct? But you can get very close; there comes a point where the amount of waste heat evenly replaces the amount of natural heat that was removed. This is called relative absolute zero, and it's just a hair above real AZ. What does this have to do with Dancus? Well, law three applies to him in a slightly different way. As he sucks his life force away bit by bit to use his powers, he actually has to use life force to remove his life force, just like we use heat to remove heat paradoxically. Therefore, there comes a point where, similar to relative AZ, the life force used evenly replaces the life force removed. So Dancus can't lose all his life force, but he can come so close to "absolute death" that he's practically dead, kinda like that limbo that Harmon was in when he was attacked by the sea slugs in DK. 23:33, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Weird... weird... The evil dude 14:29, 27 October 2008 (UTC) The Voyages Mr. Garrison, Voyage to the Edge of the World - Sea Voyage into Apocalypse - Sea again Voyages 3 - Space? Just a little suggestion. --Fegaxeyl 08:01, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Oceanic Empire Sorry I've been inactive for the last two days, but I have a very bad fever and headache. I'm still ill, and I've been told that going on a computer while having a headache isn't good for you. I found out something similar yesterday, when I was on my 360 for a few hours, my headache got worse. Anyway, I'm fine with that latest installment. The Red Mist travel quite slowly, like smoke, but they will reach Falador sometime in the finale. Did you hear that David Tennant won't be the Doctor anymore for 2010 and beyond? I'm really disappointed, for he was the best Doctor IMO. At least he stuck around for 3 years, unlike Chris Eccleston, who only did 13 episodes and left. The evil dude 13:26, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :Actually, I think Barack Obama should play the eleventh Doctor, if he fails to become president. He can go around fighting Republican Daleks, with Hillary Clinton as his companion :P Okay, on the serious side, I think David Walliams should the next Doctor. There was some Internet rumours earlier about Walliams being considered for the eleventh Doctor, should DT ever quit (I read that a few months ago). Maybe he could bring some more humour in DW. I haven't watched Heroes in a long while, but Kensei/ Adam dies? That's unexpected. The evil dude 13:41, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Uh, I didn't knew you were expecting a response, well, I'm quite happy with the chapter. The only thing that I ask is to leave at least 15 Misthalinian soldiers alive, as they are quite important. 20:06, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :I think a comedy series should be made - I can be funny when I want to be. And it would be a nice break from all the seriousness of Gielinor and such. The evil dude 09:00, 1 November 2008 (UTC) I don't watch zombie films and shows. They're too repetitive - in the past, I've watched the Resident Evil series, Land of the Dead etc, and they're all the same. I think a sketch show like Little Britain is a great idea - but I wouldn't add anything like Bubbles Devere (she makes me sick). The evil dude 11:07, 1 November 2008 (UTC) PS I can't find that Red Mist scene anywhere, so I'm assuming you haven't written it yt. I've just noticed this, but when you changed Raef's quote to pyro''kinesis, you were incorrect. My next segment will reveal why it's thermokinesis, the control of temperature. 11:44, 1 November 2008 (UTC) If you noticed, I introduced a new power during each finale. I do plan to keep that pattern up (skipping Vol 3, as you said that one would be way short). Yeah. :Farrell and Phillip can join them in the finale. I have a big favour to ask you about the finale - can I write the very ending? I'm don't wanna spoil it for anyone, and its going to be epic. That means if you have any ideas or plans for Sharkros, Tony, Sea life, Red Mist or Guthix, you must tell me soon so I can incorporate those into the last bit. 17:03, 1 November 2008 (UTC) No, no - I don't plan on a inter-season cliffhanger or anything like that. No rebellions either. And I think we should start the next chapter soon - TOE is getting way too long. 20:21, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Hey. I've just added a little bit - well, it depends on your definition of 'little' - to TOE, although it's finished. It's just so that in EOD I can get my battle going straight away rather than having to go through the planning process in the military. US Election Day! Who will win? I'm hoping Barack Obama, but I suppose that McCain isn't ''too bad, provided that Palin woman doesn't succeed him... --Fegaxeyl 20:31, 4 November 2008 (UTC) He doesn't need either because he controls temperature! And when he froze the wave, there was water present anyway. Ugozima 23:32, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :No, you don't. He does control object temperatures. ::Yay! You got it! Champagne all around...And that other idea of yours would be cool (sans amulet)! Ectocognia, as they call it (ok, I made that up.) In fact, I'll use that! Oh yeah, here's something I forgot to tell you: for every power Dancus gains, he must lose his previously gained one. Per exemplé, now that he's gained thermokinesis he'll lose telekinesis, and when he gains ectocognia he'll lose thermokinesis. And when he gains aluminokinesis, he'll lose ectocognia. If you want to know what aluminokinesis is, think this: "a" and "lumen" both mean something. In unrelated news, and probably very old news, BO won the election! Yee-hee! Unfortunately I'm too young to vote, and I'm seriously starting to wonder what it's going to cost our Secret Service to protect him. Now don't get me wrong, but he's a (arguably) socialist, black guy with an Arabesque name who just got the top job. That might sound like the enemy to some crazy people with guns out there... On the Thanksgiving scene, I don't think it's an important occasion. Easter, Halloween and Christmas are celebrated all over the world while TG is only in the USA. I mean, JaGex is English! I could never stand Thanksgiving. One too many turkey dinners in a year. Andrew 16:08, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry, has nothing to do with bioluminesence. "A" means "opposite" or "non", and "lumen" is the SI measure of light intensity. So that would make alumenokinesis....(insert aswer here!) 17:09, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :Control of the dar.....mfdsajksdjlg! RE: The End of Days I only intend for Mr G to read this. If anyone else does, I will kick ass. Tony is the one person who resolves the mess. That isn't much of a spoiler, for we all know evil never prevails. This next part is nothing to do with the ending, but Metallian attempts to assassinate Tarqinder, but Phillip jumps in the way of the dagger. Then Farrell lunges at Metallian, and both fall off a cliff (or something similar). Thats the only twist I expect to add. I already have planned out my series 3 episode, and its not a flashback. I'm gonna draw a picture of a new character soon, and that character is the star of my episode. Anyway, how is the global warming problem going to be resolved? I have a suggestion, and it could be Guthix who gets rid of the unwanted weather. Its my personal story arc, and it won't affect anyone else. And its not new character, but new characters. These new characters will be very different from any I have created (or anyone on this wiki) before. These characters aren't evil or good. And these characters may make you go awwwwww. I said too much. Oh well. The evil dude 17:09, 13 November 2008 (UTC) I can still incorporate my new characters in there, can't I? I'll just put them in the flashback. And my new characters aren't children, babies or animals. 07:14, 14 November 2008 (UTC) I heretofore divulge my plans for Volume III. Read at your own risk, dodongo. I think it is about time I let loose. My episode is going to be VEEEEEEERY long. Dancus will lose telekinesis, and then buy up a house on the Mudskipper Peninsula. Then the rest will be mostly flashback, telling his story and how he got to where he is. But Raiah will disappear, leaving Dancus hopelessly searching...more to come later when I figure it out! 22:28, 13 November 2008 (UTC) I assume that we can have scenes in the present time and then introduce the flashback, like for example a chess match... Pretty much everything I wanted to say... 16:48, 14 November 2008 (UTC) VEW & VIA A while back you mentioned something to Feg about hand over the Voyages trilogy to someone else, and I can already read your mind and see that Teddy will receive the honor...unless I intervene! I know I haven't written one sentence of Runiverse ever since I joined, but I figure this could be a great way to make my first forays into it. Shock and horror! Yes, the word that is racing through your mind right now is definitely PEACEKEEPERS!!!' See my mind-reading skills? Anyway, I know PK didn't go well at all. But the amount of chapters I've written for the Gieliverse is enough to make up at least 2 roleplays. And now you're thinking Gielinor, TFE, Fortune Cookies and now VEW/VIA? Is he insane? Wikioverload! Yes, yes it is. But I can space it out. As soon as I finish the sluggish, sluggish pilot authors can start writing TFE. And then I can focus on VEW 3, then I can focus back to Gielinor! Besides all of this, I've come up with an kick-awesome sauce name for VEW 3...Runescape - Voyage Into the Unknown! 22:19, 16 November 2008 (UTC) RE: An idea I had the exact same idea a few weeks ago, but never really did anything about it. I guess I could start it soon, though. Thanks for the reminder. 18:39, 19 November 2008 (UTC) I think we should have Tarq's group move into Falador, getting past the mist using fire, and they meet Guthix there, because he levitates there to tell Sharkros of his decision. The humans have a long conversation with Guthix, and after that he realises he doesn't want to purge all humans. Then Tony does his thing to save the world, and its resolved. Simple, really. 15:19, 21 November 2008 (UTC)